


Special moments like these

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Waverly and Nicole have a daughter, wayhaught's future daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: A little continuation of my Family Smile fic, just a little flashback to when Nicole and Waverly accidentally find out they're having a girl. (aka before Raleigh was born fluff).





	Special moments like these

A log fire roared outside the homestead, the autumn sky grew rapidly darker as the nights crept in earlier for Purgatory. Nicole, the sheriff with a good aim, was sat around the fire taking it all in. She breathed in, letting the crisp air fill her lungs. ''This is the life.'' She thought to herself. Meanwhile in the first floor of the homestead, Waverly Earp was preparing a relaxing bath for her and Nicole, she was humming to herself a random tune as she threw in a couple of vanilla and rose scented bath bombs. Waverly watched as both of them fizzled and dissolved as soon as they hit the water. ''Perfect.'' Rubbing her bulging belly with one hand, she turned the taps off with the other as the bathtub was now full with steam rolling off the fizzing water. 

Familiar footsteps came shuffling from the stairs as Nicole made her way up to the bathroom, Waverly was enveloped by warm, strong arms of her wife. Nicole wrapped her arms around from behind Waverly and rested both hands on her pregnancy bump. ''Is the bath ready, honey?'' Nicole asked as she rested her chin on Waverly's toned shoulders. The smaller woman's eyes fluttered as she relaxed into Nicole's front. ''Yeah, a nice relaxing bath is just what the two of us could use right now.'' The smaller woman quickly looked down to her bump as she corrected herself. ''Sorry, I mean the three of us.'' Nicole smiled at that, she still couldn't believe that her and Waverly are starting a family together and that the woman of her dreams is carrying their baby, their baby that was made out of their love and will be born into a loving family. 

Both women stripped out of their clothes in comfortable silence, although it wasn't a sexual moment, it was still intimate just seeing each other bare. Nicole's breathe caught in her throat as she took in her wife's now pregnant form, it truly was a beautiful sight. The sheriff stepped into tub first, dipping her toes in first to test the temperature. ''It's perfect, Waves.'' She let her entire body be engulfed by the comforting warmth of the bath water as she leaned back against the tub and relaxed, but quickly sat back up to offer Waverly her hand as she stepped into the tub. After both of them got into the tub, Nicole leaned back against the tub as Waverly leaned back against her front, they both sighed in sync as they let their worn muscles from the day soak and relax. 

Several moments went by as they talked about their days and made each other laugh as they exchanged stories, Waverly felt truly relaxed as Nicole massaged and worked out the knots in her shoulders coupled with the comforting sound of Nicole's voice as she spoke. ''I'm so sorry I couldn't come with you today, honey.'' Waverly turned her head to glance over her shoulder at her wife. ''Don't apologize for doing your job, for being the best sheriff in Purgatory.'' Nicole blushed and kissed Waverly on the cheek. ''Have you thought of any names yet? I may have a couple of suggestions.'' Waverly was deep in thought as she responded, ''I haven't, but the midwife said she seems really energetic and from the kicks and movement I keep getting, I can believe it!'' Seconds after Waverly spoke, she realised what she had just said and slapped her hand to her mouth. ''Shit, sorry, I know we planned on keeping the sex of our baby a surprise, but the midwife let it slip. I was going to keep it a surprise for you anyway, but I must have forgotten for a moment.'' 

Nicole's vision blurred as she felt the sting of tears, she processed what was said by her wife. ''We...we're having a little girl? We're going to have daughter?'' An immense feeling of love and pride spread through her chest as she took in the news that her and Waverly's unborn child was going to be a girl. Her mind raced back to her childhood and how negligent her parents had been to her and how that won't happen to her child, regardless of the gender of course. She thought about how strong and fiery their daughter will be, just like Waverly. ''I'm so sorry Nicole, are you mad I kinda let it slip?'' The sheriff quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and embraced her wife in a tight hug from behind, whilst delicately placing her hands on her wife's bump. ''Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic you told me!'' Waverly laughed as her wife smothered her in kisses ''Do you want to get out of the tub so that we can kiss properly? Having this bump kind of makes it difficult to turn around and face you in this tub.'' Nicole got out of the tub first and helped Waverly get out ''Sound's good to me, Mrs Haught Earp.'' Both women kissed passionately and exchanged 'I love you's' as they backed their way into the bedroom.


End file.
